


scar worship

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Scar Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Shao Fei has started to collect scars and wounds it seems, Tang Yi likes to keep track.





	scar worship

Tang Yi gently pushes Shao Fei down onto the mattress and follows suit, hands running over the bare chest, as he moves over him. Shao Fei lets him, relaxing into the mattress and enjoys the view from where he’s laying on his back, a tender smile on his lips.

Tang Yi has a mission. He presses a kiss to the already fading scar on Shao Fei’s arm. A souvenir from the mountains. Then he moves down further, hands trailing behind as he moves to kiss the scar on Shao Fei’s left. Where the bullet had entered… Hands grabbing onto Shao Fei’s hips, he leans in, kissing the scar.  Shao Fei starts squirming underneath the touch. “That tickles!” Making Tang Yi smile into the soft skin of the stomach.

Tang Yi abandons this patch and follows his invisible map up to Shao Fei’s chest. Up to the most prominent scar, so far. Right between shoulder and heart. It stands out on Shao Fei’s skin, red colour gleaming against the light skin. Tang Yi takes his time with this one. He lets his fingers wander over it, lips following shortly after. Shao Fei’s hand find its ways into his hair, carding softly through it, coaxing a smile out of him. Tang Yi hums lowly at the touch, but he’s not done yet.

He moves further down. Leaving behind a trail of kisses and quick fingertips brushing over skin. Over the chest, down the stomach, past the first bullet wound, past the hips, until he finally stops at Shao Fei’s thigh. He looks at the battered skin, half-way hidden underneath the big band-aid. Another bullet wound, but this time way too close to the big artery’s, for Tang Yi’s liking. He lets his fingers dance around the edges before directing his gaze up again, frowning at Shao Fei just so slightly.  

“You really have to stop getting hurt.”

Shao Fei huffs out a soft laugh. The sound makes Tang Yi’s chest tighten. He shakes his head just so slightly.

“Should we count how many of my scars you are responsible for, mh?” Shao Fei’s eyes glint up, challenging him, smile bright on his lips. Tang Yi scoffs at the accusation and places a soft kiss to the un-touched skin right above the wound. “No need. I know the number.” He looks up again, eyes flashing. “You keep on reminding me, you know?”

“Not **_that_** often!”, Shao Fei laughs, sitting up slightly to be able to reach down for Tang Yi’s face. “Besides”, he starts and reaches out to softly pull him a bit closer up, making Tang Yi rearrange his arms and lay down on Shao Fei’s stomach. Now closer and able to reach him easily, Shao Fei lets his fingertips dance over Tang Yi’s cheek, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “How else would you know where to kiss me if not for the scars, mh?”

Tang Yi huffs out a laugh, hiding the fond expression on his face by pressing his face into Shao Fei’s belly.  

That man is unbelievable!

Instead of answering, he presses another kiss to the skin right underneath his lips. And then another further down. And another, even lower this time. He trails down further and further, taking his time, pressing chaste kisses against warm skin, until he reaches Shao Fei’s thighs again. He lets his hand caress the soft spot where the thigh meets the hip, taking in with glee the way Shao Fei’s breath hitches at the touch, the way he urges into Tang Yi’s hands. Still grinning he leans in and presses down a lingering kiss to the sensitive spot, basically drinking in Shao Fei’s squirming response.

“Is that so?”

He presses Shao Fei’s hips down with both hands, stopping him from squirming further, and leans in for another kiss.

“Yep”, Shao Fei replies, a little breathless.

“Well”, Tang Yi whispers against the skin before shooting up another glance. Their eyes lock. “Have you ever considered asking nicely?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi [my tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
